Talk:Project Character Art
Put all images or blanks for approval here. Cherryfur123Just stick with the script... 00:37, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Warrior Blanks I made some warrior blanks. Sorry they're huge. Like? Dovesong Dove's gentle song. 13:14, August 2, 2010 (UTC) *Claps* They're awesome! 1 suggestion, make the whiskers more straight, they make them look kinda like they're frowning and all xD Cherryfur123Just stick with the script... 19:15, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Reuploaded. Like? Dovesong Dove's gentle song. 20:45, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Yep, they're awesome! btw, how should we approve the blanks and all? Cherryfur123Just stick with the script... 21:02, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Since were the only ones here, we will approve any charart and blanks. Dovesong Dove's gentle song. 22:24, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Okie Cherryfur123Just stick with the script... 00:20, August 3, 2010 (UTC) On the top of the tail, there's some faded lineart on the long haired ones. Fix that and I'd call it ready! Cherryfur123 Apprentice Blanks-For Approval So ya, these are the leader blanks... or... do you think they should be apprentice blanks instead, they do look kinda small and all xD. Anyways, constructive criticisms? Cherryfur123Just stick with the script... 21:20, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Thicken the fur on top of the head on the longhair blanks. Otherwise, great job! Dovesong Dove's gentle song. 13:47, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Reuploaded Cherryfur123 '(Meh... my siggie's not working!!!!) Approved. ♫Dovesong-Moonleaf♪[[User Talk:Dovesong12|♫Dove's gentle song♪ ]] 11:55, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Leader Blanks: For Approval Should these be apprentice blanks or leader blanks? Dovesong Dove's gentle song. 22:28, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Leader blanks, if that's fine with you, cause I've decided to change mine's to apprentice blanks :) 'Cherryfur123Just stick with the script... 00:19, August 3, 2010 (UTC) There's some faded lineart on the top of the head and on the back of the neck. Cherryfur123 Kit Blanks-For Approval Our kit blanks. Constructive criticisms? Cherryfur123Just stick with the script... 00:37, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Thicken the lineart a bit. Very nice! Dovesong Dove's gentle song. 13:26, August 3, 2010 (UTC) I am very busy right now, so I wont be able to work on this, I'll get back to it ASAP. Cherryfur123In stores worldwide 00:27, August 6, 2010 (UTC) So sorry for being inactive!!!!! I have joined way more wikis and all. Image wise, I tried to thicken the lineart, but it makes them look... eneven. 21:02, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Approved. ♫Dovesong-Moonleaf♪''♫Dove's gentle song♪ '' 11:56, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Medicine Cat Blanks: For Approval I have Medicine Cat blanks. Like? Dovesong Dove's gentle song. 14:55, August 3, 2010 (UTC) There's some faded lineart on the tail. Also, add the short haired blanks and it'll be good! Cherryfur123 I'm Here! Join? Hi its 4pinkbear! Decided to join this wiki and its Project. I am also willing to be leader of the project here, since I am leader on the other wiki. So, can I be a warrior of this project here? :D 4pinkbear 14:59, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Of course you can! Add some characters in, too. Dovesong Dove's gentle song. 16:18, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Smokefur - Declined This is the best I could do. This will be used by me in future RPG.☯Icefeather Night Whispers ☯ 21:21, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Declined due to the fact that the warrior blanks aren't approved. Sorry. Halloween Sleepy Hollow Woman in White 00:38, October 20, 2010 (UTC) May I join May I join?Shinystar Shinystar's Prophecy: The silver cat Sure. Sorry this is small, but you need to sign with 4 ~. You must've signed with 3. Merry Christmas! o3o 12:56, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Character I've created a female warrior. Here is it. I've also got an apprentice picture for a gray cat. How do I sign with four tildes? I always copied the HTML code from my preferences page and then paste it on talk pages, that's why I don't know how to sign with four tildes.Merry Christmas and Happy New Year! Hope you enjoy the holidays! Hit the signature button on top of the editing area. It's in the insert section We will be getting blanks for the cats soon. Apprentice blanks are approved, but the kit blanks need to be fixed. We don't use the WW blanks. I still need to deleate the pictures. Merry Christmas! o3o 20:34, November 29, 2010 (UTC) I clicked the button but all I got was this: Merry Christmas and Happy New Year! Hope you enjoy the holidays! 12:15, December 5, 2010 (UTC) Its okay now!! Merry Christmas and Happy New Year! Hope you enjoy the holidays! 12:17, December 5, 2010 (UTC)